Un Amor Correspondido
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: "Si todo hubiera seguido como antes, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía, si mis celos no hubieran salido ese día, probablemente a estas alturas me seguiría lamentando y tendría una vida monótona, aburrida y sin su hermosa cara dormida en el amanecer..."


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

 **NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Pertenecientes a Naruto.**

 **Permitan me recordándoles: que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

 **'Hola Hola** un gusto, soy **Ciel Ritsu** y espero que se diviertan leyendo este oneshot, un tanto alocado n.n Los invito a pasarse por mi perfil en Amor Yaoi y apoyarme con mis proyectos. Disfruten de la lectura!

 **Sumire dice: Hola!** Los saludo desde la comodidad de mi comedor jojojo ok no, este trabajo es muy especial para mí, ya que es un trabajo que hice en colaboración con mi queridisiiiiiiiiima y estimada _ **Ciel Ritsu,**_ jojojojojo que no tiene cuenta aquí pero sii en Amor yaoi jojojojo espero que más adelante les pase su link de su perfil y lean sus fics jojojo muy buenos por cierto jojojojoj :3 sin más por el momento…

 **Los dejo leer. :3**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Un amor Correspondido**

 **Capitulo Único**

Si todo hubiera seguido como antes, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía, si mis celos no hubieran salido ese día, probablemente a estas alturas me seguiría lamentando y tendría una vida monótona, aburrida y sin su hermosa cara dormida en el amanecer, sin su acogedor calor, todo sería igual o más aburrido, pero como fue que paso, como es que logre lo que mis sentimientos fueran escuchados y más aún aceptados que fue lo que hice …

El Bufete de Abogados Akatsuki, es nuestro lugar de trabajo, exactamente después de dos años de habernos graduado de la universidad de Leyes, y ya que somos amigos desde la infancia, decidimos que crearíamos nuestro propio bufete, tenemos socios, pero solo nos enfocamos en nosotros, nadie más entraba en nuestro circulo, bueno al menos no en el mío.

\- Maldito Dobe como se atreve a dejarme solo en la junta con los nuevos clientes, maldito idiota- maldecía Sasuke Uchiha, un azabache de piel clara y ojos tan negros como la oscuridad mientras caminaba directo a la oficina de cierto rubio hiperactivo- lo que me faltaba ahora esa secretaria incompetente no está en su área de trabajo, diablos no entiendo porque la contrato, estúpida Sakura, no sabe hacer nada bien, ni siquiera sirve para pasar un mensaje telefónico- criticaba en su mente mientras se acercaba a la oficina de su Rubio amigo, pero le llamo su atención un ruido extraño proveniente de la oficina.

\- Vamos Naruto, sé que te gusto desde que íbamos en preparatoria, dilo y me tendrás como deseas- sin dudarlo un momento, rápidamente giro la perilla y abro la puerta, la escena que había descubierto lo dejo impactado, había encontrado a su mejor amigo desarreglado detrás de su escritorio con una secretaria semi-desnuda sentada en sus piernas , con la completa apariencia de que no le incomodaba dicha escena, el pelinegro solo pudo negar con tristeza ante aquello y rápidamente salió de la oficina.

\- Espera, Sasuke –grito y rápidamente alejo a Sakura de sus piernas y a medio vestir salía de su oficina para ir detrás del azabache, debía explicarle aquello que vio, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran- Teme no te hagas ideas extrañas por favor- decía en su mente mientras sentía como su corazón se había contraído cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del moreno, tener a Sakura sobre sus piernas le incomodaba bastante ya que desde hace no mucho tiempo acepto su preferencia sexual, pero como siempre no se había dado cuenta hasta en ese momento incómodo que estaba enamorado de una persona y esa persona era Sasuke.

\- Ese idiota, como puede hacer eso en el trabajo y justamente porque con esa maldita estúpida? .. tsk maldito dobe - pensaban Sasuke, hasta que cierta pregunta se formó en su mente, "porque diablos estoy enojado al encontrarlos de manera indecorosa en el trabajo?, es algo normal en las oficinas no? Que existan ese tipo de relaciones, pero porque me enoja?, que es lo que en verdad me molesta?-

Se detuvo en medio de la acera a un par de cuadras del bufete ante esas preguntas- que me está pasando? Es solo el Dobe –tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo volteó en dirección a su lugar de trabajo y una imagen lo sorprendió, era Naruto que corría tras de él tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían para poder alcanzarlo, de la nada el enojo que creía que había pasado volvía con mayor intensidad al recordar de nuevo a esos dos en la oficina, se giró y comenzó a correr, esquivaba a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino como si de un ninja se tratase, paso una cuadra, dos cuadras, tres cuadras sus piernas aun podían correr, sentía adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, pero sus pulmones le exigían oxígeno y que regulara su respiración- Diablos debí seguir corriendo en las mañanas, ya no aguanto como antes- decía mientras se apoyaba de una pared y asi tomar un poco de aire- por salir corriendo no me fije a donde llegue- miraba a su alrededor, no podía creer a donde sus piernas y desesperación por perder al rubio lo habían llevado a este lugar- es en serio? como rayos termine en esta zona? - sus piernas lo habían llevado al conjunto habitacional donde el rubio había comprado un departamento, tal vez un acto inconsciente o un mal chiste del destino pero ahí se encontraba frente a la entrada del conjunto, un remolino de recuerdos invadía su mente, -Maldita sea Naruto, porque diablos no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos? porque dejaste que ella te tocara?- una lagrima recorría su mejilla mientras se recriminaba así mismo por sus sentimientos.

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Naruto *~-*-~* -*~**

-Ese Teme … adonde se habrá ido? ... -decía un preocupado y agitado Naruto, llevaba cerca de 4 horas buscando a su amigo, pero no encontraba señales de él- falta media hora para que todos salgan del trabajo, será mejor que llame al de seguridad para que se encargue de cerrar, ya mañana arreglare las cosas con él – suspira y caminando más tranquilo, busca su amado celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, "ni una llamada", sus pensamientos comenzaban a girar en torno a cierto pelinegro, los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos lo invadía, "me pregunto si el sentirá lo mismo que siento ahora, pero porque diablos salió corriendo?", pensaba el rubio mientras marcaba al encargado de la seguridad- Si, Chouji? habla Naruto, oye no ha regresado Sasuke verdad?, ahh ya comprendo ... eh? Ah no, está bien no te preocupes, oye una cosa, ya no creo que volvamos, les puedes avisar a todos que se retiren y que mañana nos vemos... Perfecto muchas gracias… nos vemos mañana -finalizo la llamada, un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios.-

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Sasuke *~-*-~* -*~**

\- Debería de irme a casa, de seguro al no alcanzarme regresó con Sakura y están disfrutando en un jodido hotel, maldito ofrecido- me había quedado casi toda la tarde dando vueltas en la entrada del conjunto, que esperaba?, que quería ver?, a punto de darme vuelta e irse a casa, una figura frente a mí me sorprendió, mis ojos se abrieron de las sorpresa y solo pude articular una palabra- Na… Naruto- "Que rayos haces aquí? Y tu amiguita escurridiza?" miles de preguntas arremolinaban mi mente, pero ninguna se atrevía a afrontar la rubio.-

-Sa-Sasuke?, que haces fuera del conjunto? -cuestionaba igual o más asombrado que yo.-

– Nada que te importe, solamente pasaba por aquí y ahora me voy estoy cansado y quiero llegar a cenar- me di media vuelta para así poder alejarme lo más rápido posible, pero el fuerte agarre de su brazo me detuvo, iba a enfrentarlo por tal acto pero la escena que vi, me dejo más que impactado, Naruto quien detenía fuertemente mi brazo, estaba con la mirada baja y con su cuerpo temblando.-

\- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar, lo que viste… -podía ver como los nervios lo comenzaba a invadir, su voz se volvía entrecortada- Ella no es nada para mí, ella fue la que se lanzó a mí…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues lo interrumpí liberándome de su agarre.-

-Que no es lo que parece? A que te refieres? Crees que lo que vi es mentira?, estoy de acuerdo de que como seres humanos tenemos necesidades pero en el trabajo? Es en serio?- "eh? que estoy diciendo?" - Naruto por favor llevo años, conociéndote, es más puedo jurar lo que se lo que harás y lo que piensas, pero esta vez en verdad que me sorprendiste, de todas las chicas que hay en la oficina te tenías que meter con las más incompetente?, pero bueno a estas alturas no se quien sea más estúpido si ella o tú- "Pero que estoy diciendo? .. no, esto no es lo que en verdad quiero decir" - Vamos di la verdad, somos amigos no? Te la querías tirar, siempre deseaste tenerla entre tus brazos, entre tus piernas, hacerla tuya no?- "Cállate, ya cállate de una vez", mis propios pensamientos contradecían mis palabras, mi corazón se rompía con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, una imperceptible lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.-

-Sasuke, no es el lugar para hablar de esto, vamos entremos en mi departamento, -me tomo del brazo y sin yo sin decir nada más, me deje llevar por él, caminando en silencio.-

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Naruto *~-*-~* -*~**

Me dolía tanto el pecho en ese momento, aquellas palabras de Sasuke sí que me habían dolido, pero mantuve la calma a pesar que en mi interior, mi corazón se contraía - Vamos entra, yo hare algo de comer así que mientras eso pasa, puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras, escuchare tus quejas a cambio….- Fui interrumpido pero lo que me hizo callar fueron los labios de Sasuke que sobre los míos me dejo perplejo.

\- Cállate, que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?- finalizo el beso, pero sin alejarse de mi rostro, bajo la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su cara, que lindo se veía con el.-

-Sa…Sasuke?- mi expresión de sorpresa aún no se quitaba, estaba soñando acaso? miles de preguntas invadían mi mente confundida.- 

-Naruto, yo… tú… tú me…-sabía lo que iba a decir pero su declaración fue callada pero ahora fueron por mis labios, el calor del momento comenzaba a subir, el beso que compartíamos comenzaba a exigir más, comenzó como algo suave y tierno convirtiéndose en algo apasionado y salvaje. El destino había actuado en nosotros y ya ninguno de los dos podía detener nuestros deseos, la razón ya no existía, solo deseábamos tener más del otro, el calor, las caricias, las mordidas no se hicieron esperar.

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Normal*~-*-~* -*~**

En un intento desesperado por llegar a un lugar más cómodo, sin dejar de probar los labios contrarios, de alguna manera lograron llegar a la habitación, las luces apagadas, el silencio del lugar, solo dejaba escuchar la pasión del beso y de la ropa que era despojada salvajemente del otro, lo primero en caer, fueron los sacos seguido por las corbatas, los cinturones, los zapatos, llegaron a la cama solamente con el pantalón, sus dorsos estaban descubiertos dejando ver la perfecta estructura que ambos tenían, muchas veces se vieron de esa manera inclusive desnudos, pero esa vez, esa vez era algo especial, ambos lo sabían, ambos deseaban ver más allá de lo que conocían.-

-Na…Naruto…- antes de poder decir algo fue derribado en la cama y una lluvia de besos que recorrían desde su cuello hasta su pecho se hicieron notar, él rubio se mantuvo saboreando todo lo que podía, con una mano acariciaba la espalda mientras que con la otra jugaba con uno de los pezones del pelinegro- Do..dobe - su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, el placer ya lo tenía invadido y el deseo era el que tomaba sus cuerdas vocales y expresaba lo que quería en ese momento, no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber lo que ese tono quería decir, lentamente dejo de jugar con el pezón y comenzó a guiar su mano a la altura de la cintura, maldito pantalón, comenzaba a estorbar, se levantó un poco, y teniendo una vista casi perfecta termino de despojar toda ropa que cubriera a su compañero, viendo en el camino, cierta erección que estaba más que deseosa de ser satisfecha, vaya que el rubio tenía una buena vista de Sasuke, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana hacia brillar ligeramente la ya sudada piel, mostraba el sonrojo en la cara y sobretodo mostraba la vergüenza de su compañero.-

-Qu… Que tanto miras?- se quejaba el azabache mientras una ligera risa se escuchó, siendo acallada por otro beso mientras comenzaba a jugar con el despierto miembro del pelinegro, los gemidos se perdían en la boca del rubio, mientras que Sasuke colgado del cuello jugaba con el cabello del rubio y acariciaba la espalda dejando ligeros caminos de uñas en la piel.

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Sasuke*~-*-~* -*~**

-Te haré sentir bien, lo prometo- me dijo mi rubio provocando que me sonrojara, su lengua sí que era experta, sin mencionar que su boca estaba haciendo maravillas, -Nghh… Ah! Na… Naruto… nghh… ya… no… me… ahh!- llegue al orgasmo, derramando toda mi esencia en la boca de Naruto, el cual lentamente comenzó a tragar y usando su lengua para limpiar lo que había quedado, no quería desperdiciar nada mio.-

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- una sonrisa traviesa se marcó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.-

-Cállate, idiota es tu culpa, donde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso?- mi vergüenza era más que obvia, era la primera vez que me corría tan rápido, pero era inevitable, Naruto me había hecho sentir con solo esa felación un placer inexplicable, todo mi sistema ya no estaba bajo mi control.-

Naruto no dijo nada, solo me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a quitarse su pantalón, al verlo asi pude acercarme de manera seductora a su abdomen, comenzándolo a besar y lamer mientras que mis manos se estaban encargando de quitar aquella última prenda estorbosa, Naruto me miraba con sorpresa, pero eso no impidió que se quedara atrás sino que aprovecho para quitarme el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y asi quedar ambos de la misma manera, desnudos.

Me mostro tres de sus dedos y yo interprete rápidamente lo que quería -Sasuke… lámelos - tome aquella mano sin protestar y de una manera seductora comienzo a lamerlos, provocando que la excitación de mi rubio creciera aún más, luego de terminar de saborear sus dedos, mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción y altamente provocativa que se dejó ver en mi rostro.

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Naruto*~-*-~* -*~**

Aquella húmeda lengua de Sasuke me estaba volviendo loco y eso que solamente está lamiendo mis dedos, puedo imaginarme aquella dulce boca atendiendo mi necesitado miembro, que ya me pedía un poco de atención así que de un rápido movimiento coloque a Sasuke boca abajo en mi cama pude ver que ante mi movimiento su cuerpo se tensaba un poco- tranquilo mi Sasu no te lastimaré –le dije suavemente logrando que se relajara, ante eso sonreí – Eres un buen chico Teme.-

-Cá.. cállate Dobe –bufo molesto pero avergonzado a la vez, eso provocaba que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, sin perder más tiempo comienzo a jugar un poco con su entrada, metiendo uno de mis dedos en su interior, tenía que prepararlo correctamente ya que no quería lastimarlo.- 

-Id… Idiota date prisa ah!- me pidió Sasuke ya perdido por el placer que le estaba dando.-

\- Quiero que sea lindo y especial Teme, no me pidas que sea brusco, te podría lastimar- susurré en su oído, sin dejar de atender tanto su miembro como la entrada que ya podía tener tres de mis dedos sin problemas.- 

\- Lo… ahh.. haces… apropósito- me dio una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, no pude aguantar más y su ruego fue escuchado, sin más saco mis dedos y comenzó a penetrarlo.-

 ***~-*-~* -*~ POV Sasuke*~-*-~* -*~**

-Diablos teme sí que eres estrecho, esto te va doler- comenzó a profanar mi entrada, y sin poder evitarlo gemí de dolor ante aquella intromisión- Te dije que esperaras- me expresaba y me veía como lagrimeaba un poco y sofocaba mis alaridos con la almohada.-

-No… importa muévete, joder la tienes muy ancha -no espere mucho para dejar de llorar de dolor y comenzar a gemir de placer ante las embestidas lentas pero profundas que daban en mi punto exacto.-

Ya asados los minutos ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax- Ah… no... más… de… demonios… ah… me… me…- me aferraba a las sabanas mientras sentía que ya pronto acabaría.-

–ah… si… yo...yo…también… hagámoslo juntos .. Sasuke – las embestidas de Naruto aumentaron el ritmo y la fuerza mientras mi interior se apretaba con ello- AH!- exclamamos al mismo tiempo llegando al tan esperado orgasmo.-

Caigo de espalda en la cama mientras Naruto encima de mío tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, al paso de unos minutos mi rubio sabio de mi lentamente para tumbarse boca arriba a mi lado, ambos estábamos muy cansados pero completamente extasiados y embriagados de satisfacción.

\- Joder... eres una maldita bestia en la cama, ahora entiendo porque muchas se querían meter en tu cama- me queje mientras que Naruto me miraba con esa sonrisa que me hacía derretir, era simplemente hermosa, para mí- aunque no lo creas Sasuke, es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien, y créeme, lo volvería a hacer siempre y cuando fueras tu- me volteo a mirarlo sorprendido ante su confesión, el dobe aprovecho eso y me acerco hacia el para acomodarme en su pecho – Maldito eso explica porque eres tan insaciable dobe.-

Escucho la cálida risa de mi rubio al escucharme decir eso – Entonces podemos hacer otra ronda, aun aguanto un par más – me dijo de manera juguetona.-

-Ni de loco, esto no me dejara caminar, ni moverme por un par de semanas, eres una maldita bestia – dije serio pero una risita que se hizo eco por toda la habitación me quito el pequeño enojo que sentía.-

\- Sasuke... te amo- Me confiesa con una sonrisa mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.-

\- Idiota esas son mis palabras, pero yo también te amo Naruto- el cansancio no se hizo esperar y ambos abrazados nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

 ***~-*-~* -*~ A la mañana siguiente ~ POV Normal *~-*-~* -*~**

"Maldita bestia" pensaba el azabache mientras caminaba de manera mal disimulada hacia su oficina- "Pero no me arrepiento" -una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro, entro a su oficina encontrándose con un gran arreglo floral- pero qué demonios… no soy una mujer como para que me compren cosas de este tipo -se acero al escritorio encontrando una nota del remitente:

" _Ni en mis fantasías más extrañas podría describir lo que me hiciste sentir; gracias por la dadivosa noche, espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo realmente hermoso. Te amo"_

 _Naruto-_

Termino de leer la nota saliendo lo más rápido que su dolor le permitía, se dirigió a la oficina contraria a la suya encontrándose con un Naruto trabajador. Al escuchar la puerta dio un rápido vistazo encontrándose con un Sasuke, tan colorado como los tomate maduro que tanto le gustaban al azabache y enojado como un toro provocado-

\- Me puedes explicar que mierda es lo que dejaste en mi oficina Usoratogashi?- el rubio se quita las gafas que usaba en un lento movimiento mientras su boca explicaba- Es un regalo, con eso te pido que salgas conmigo… No es obvio?- menciono de manera tranquila y con aire de triunfo.-

– Idiota, no soy una mujer como para que hagas ese tipo de cursilerías, si querías hacer eso, bien podías decírmelo en la cara y sin rodeos- su cólera había sido apagada por la lluvia de vergüenza, dejo de ver directamente al rubio, el cual no perdió el tiempo y de un rápido movimiento abrazo por la espalda a su avergonzado azabache.-

\- Entonces eso lo debo tomar como un si?- preguntaba en susurro en el oído del moreno, haciendo que este se pusiera más nervioso y avergonzado.-

-Tu qué crees, acaso quieres que me ponga un maldito letrero?- giro lentamente su rostro y se encuentra con los labios del rubio compartiendo un cálido beso – Espero Dobe que esa linda secretaria que tenemos no te vuelva a tocar –mira seriamente al su ahora pareja, los Uchihas son reconocidos por ser muy celosos y posesivos y Sasuke no sería la excepción de su apellido.-

\- Te lo prometo Sasuke, hablaré con ella y si no acepta nuestra relación pues tendremos que buscar una nueva secretaria –decía mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cadera del azabache –Ya que eres tú todo lo más me importa en este mundo –sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido que ante eso el rubio no desaprovecho la oportunidad de besar los suaves labios de su Uchiha, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevasen de conocerse, el rubio no dejaba de sorprender con sus comentarios y acciones al azabache.-

– Idiota- decía mientras se separaba sutilmente del beso con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que le encantaba observar Naruto.-

\- Podre ser un Idiota, pero recuerda soy tu idiota y es por ti que estoy así de idiota- libero una risa mientras envolvía más fuerte en sus brazos a su Sasuke.

Esa noche jamás la podría olvidar, porque sin decir nada y solo actuar ese idiota despistado entendió mis sentimientos, llegamos a otro nivel de nuestra amistad, ahora mi sueño más loco esta hecho realidad, y es el poder dormir y despertar cada día viendo a mi lado el pacifico y alegre rostro de esta bestia insaciable que por años creí que solo sería un buen amigo.

– Te amo, Naruto.-

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

Joojojojoo :D les dejo el link de Ciel… (espero que si se vea si no vere como lo pongo jojojo, lo dejare por separado), los invito a que le den una visita jojojojojo muy buenas historias que estoy segura les encantara jojojojo

www . amor-yaoi fanfic / viewstory. Php ? sid = 137726 # sthash . Jsno

 _ **Mi querida Ciel Ritsu, gracias por trabajar conmigo esta hermosa historia aun que ya tengaos rato de haberla escrito jojojojojo, gracias por darme permiso de subirla y compartirla jejejejeje :3**_

Propaganda (?: Ok ok estoy tomando la iniciativa de que alguien me ayude a las correcciones y revisiones de mis fics y jajajaja si funciona pero debería de hacerlo con una sola persona, no con 3 pero bueno, ando en busca de un beta si alguien se gusta apiadar de esta pobre alma en pena seria inmensamente feliz si no poss ta bien

Espero les haya agrado este fic… si tienen alguna duda por favor háganmelo sabes y con mucho gusto resuelvo todas esas dudas…. O comentario jjojojo

 **Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

 **P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (Sumire se disculpa U_U)**

 **Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio, piedras, palos, frutas, verduras, la alacena ok no ese no pero si acepto RW**


End file.
